1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging, particularly aseptic packaging of aseptic products, for example long-life milk, in cartons.
2. Summary of the Invention
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an aseptic packaging method, comprising introducing containers into an aseptic chamber of an aseptic packaging machine of elongate form; conveying said containers along a path in said chamber including an advance leg and a return leg each extending along the machine; sterilizing the interiors of said containers to render said interiors aseptic, feeding an aseptic product into said containers and sealingly closing said containers, all while said containers are on said path; said sterilizing occurring over at least a major portion of the length of said advance leg.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an aseptic packaging machine of elongate form, comprising an aseptic chamber; introducing means arranged to introduce containers into said chamber; conveying means arranged to convey said containers along a path in said chamber including an advance leg and a return leg each extending along the machine; sterilizing means extending over a section of said path forming at least a major portion of the length of said advance leg and arranged to render aseptic the interiors of said containers while said containers are on said section; feeding means arranged to feed an aseptic product into said containers while said containers are on said path downstream of said section; and sealing means arranged sealingly to close said containers while said containers are on said path downstream of said section.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided packaging apparatus including feeding means arranged to feed a fluid product into containers, said feeding means comprising ducting, a reciprocatory bellows communicating with said ducting for pumping the product, an outlet valve in said ducting arranged to open to allow the product to flow from the bellows during the pressure stroke thereof, and an inlet valve in said ducting arranged to open to allow the product to flow to the bellows during the suction stroke thereof.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided apparatus comprising a dosaging device arranged to deliver a liquid product in predetermined individual doses, a pumping device arranged to deliver continuously said product under pressure, and an expansion chamber by way of which said pumping device communicates with said dosaging device and which has a flexible wall part whereby the volume of said chamber varies in dependence on the difference between the rates of flow of said product thereinto and therefrom.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an aseptic packaging method, comprising introducing into an aseptic chamber pre-formed, open-topped cartons; sterilizing the interiors of the cartons to render said interiors aseptic while the cartons are in the chamber; feeding an aseptic product into the cartons while the cartons are in the chamber; top-sealing the cartons while the cartons are in the chamber; and removing the aseptic product-containing cartons from the chamber; the only non-aseptic matter deliberately introduced into the chamber being the pre-formed, open-topped cartons.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided aseptic packaging apparatus, comprising an aseptic chamber; introducing and removing means arranged to introduce pre-formed, open-topped cartons into said chamber and to remove aseptic product-containing cartons therefrom; sterilizing means arranged to render aseptic the interiors of the open-topped cartons while the cartons are in the chamber; feeding means arranged to feed an aseptic product into the open-topped cartons while the cartons are in the chamber; and top-sealing means arranged to seal the tops of the cartons while the cartons are in the chamber; the arrangement being such that, in use of the apparatus, the only non-aseptic matter deliberately introduced into the chamber is the pre-formed, open-topped cartons.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of cleaning the internal surface of an aseptic chamber of an aseptic packaging machine, comprising supplying cleaning fluid into said chamber from dispensing means which forms part of said machine and communicates with the interior of said chamber.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an aseptic packaging machine, comprising an aseptic chamber, and dispensing means communicating with the interior of said chamber and arranged to supply cleaning fluid into said chamber for cleaning the internal surface of said chamber.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an aseptic packaging machine, including an aseptic chamber having an opening in a wall thereof, and means arranged to produce an aseptic air curtain across said opening.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic method of filling a container with a liquid product, wherein the container is maintained in a tilted condition in which an internal face thereof is inclined to the vertical and directly below an outlet from which the liquid product flows down onto said internal face.
According to the eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided apparatus for automatically filling a container with a liquid product, comprising a downwardly directed outlet for the product, and means arranged to maintain the container in a tilted condition in which an internal face thereof is inclined to the vertical and directly below said outlet.